stormtrooperfandomcom-20200213-history
CC-1119
CC-1119, nicknamed "Appo", was a Clone Stormtrooper that held the rank of Commander in the 501st Legion from 22 BBY up until his death in 19 BBY while putting down a rebellion on Kashyyyk that opposed the Galactic Empire. Biography Like most members of the 501st Legion, Appo was a Clone Trooper who first saw action in the Clone Wars during the Battle of Umbara, where he, along with his clone brothers, managed to put down a planet-wide Separatist outbreak on Umbara. A few years later, Appo would be promoted to Commander of the 501st Legion after the original leader of the 501st, Captain Rex, left. When Order 66 was executed, Appo, along with Darth Vader, stormed the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, eliminating all Jedi traitors to the Republic and making way for the formation of the Galactic Empire. Appo, as an Imperial Stormtrooper, would spend his time putting down Separatist Holdouts across the galaxy, before getting killed while attempting to stop a massive Rebellion on the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk. Deployment The Clone Wars CC-1119 served in the Grand Army of the Republic's 501st Legion throughout the latter half of the Clone Wars, where he obtained the rank of Sergeant for his service. Fighting amongst the war-torn battlescape of the Umbara campaign, CC-1119 would prove himself as an exceptional soldier of the Grand Army eventually being promoted to the rank of Commander by the conflict's end with the execution of Clone Protocol 66. Order 66 Being among the first legions of clone troopers to receive the fateful order, the 501st Legion helmed by Commander Appo marched into the very center of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant serving for the first time under the Emperor's newest enforcer, the mysterious and powerful Darth Vader. Despite suffering heavy casualties from the Jedi desperately attempting to defend their temple, Appo's soldiers were able to successfully seize control of the temple and irradiate a majority of the Jedi that lied within, although several would escape into the streets of Coruscant to be hunted down at a later date. While securing the final checkpoints of the temple, Appo and a squad of his soldiers were encountered by a frantic Senator Bail Organa who was concerned upon seeing the Jedi Temple set ablaze in the battle. Appo informed the Senator that there had been a rebellion at the temple and the situation was under military control before threatening the Alderaanian to leave. As the Senator headed back to his airspeeder, Appo and his men were ambushed by a lone Jedi padawan attempting to flee the temple. Caught off guard, Appo was fatally wounded by the young Jedi before it could be eliminated. Once the Jedi and been killed and the Senator having fled the scene, Appo received medical aid for his wounds before returning to his post. Kessel With the fall of the Jedi and the end of the Clone Wars, Commander Appo would continue to serve the newly formed Galactic Empire as one of its first Imperial Stormtroopers. In one of his earliest deployments for the new order, Appo would be dispatched to the mining world of Kessel with a contingent of stormtroopers to assist Darth Vader in eliminating a organized group of Jedi that were hiding out on the planet after successfully luring Vader into a trap to eliminate him. Appo's soldiers managed to arrive on world just as the fight concluded, although Appo would manage to eliminate a single Jedi Master prior to its conclusion. With the Jedi eliminated, Appo informed Lord Vader that the Emperor had wished to speak with him on Coruscant.Category:Clone Stormtroopers Category:Imperial Stormtroopers Category:Imperials Category:501st Legion Category:Stormtrooper Commanders